


The Ice Tiger's Princess

by MilleniaOfFossilRecords



Series: Days of the Year Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleniaOfFossilRecords/pseuds/MilleniaOfFossilRecords
Summary: Yuri's journey into becoming one ofthosepet owners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day. 12- Dress Up Your Pet Day

If anyone asks, _no_ , he did not get the idea to dress up his cat from either Victor or stupid Yuuri's pictures of Makkachin that they sent him one afternoon (and if anything, putting Makkachin in a tiny version of Victor's outfit from his fifth victory at the Grand Prix was tacky at best- not to mention, where did they even get that thing from?! Did they ordered it made or something?). As it is, he's still annoyed that they sent him, in particular, so many different photos of the dog. Yakov and the others weren't bombarded with as many pics as he was.

(He knows, he _checked_!)

On the flip side, he's genuinely surprised it took Victor this long to become one of _those_ pet owners. He wonders what came over both of those fools. Especially since the other Yuuri didn't seem the type either.

(Maybe he's giving them both way too much credit, after all this is Victor he's talking about and the other did pole dance at a grand prix banquet.)

Still, don't they have anyone else they could bother, preferably another dog lover like themselves, he wonders. He likes Victor's dog just fine (it's well behaved, keeps its slobber away, and knows to keep away from Yuri during allergy season; now if only it could teach all of that to Victor). He's just not particularly enthusiastic about ' _how adorable Makkachin looks in his cute little outfit, just like his papa!_ '. At all.

Besides, he thinks (after replying to Victor's and Yuuri's messages with ' _Enough already! I get it, now shut up!_ '), stealing a glance down at Zhenya who is lazily playing with her toy mouse at the foot of his bed, his cat is far cuter than Victor's dog.

Not that it's a competition.

Not when it's obvious that Zhenya would win, hands down.

It's not even a challenge.

She's his cat.

She's a winner.

He has zero problems with proving it too if it comes down to it.

In fact, that's exactly what he's going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

He starts out small, with ribbons and the like.

He's not going to go overboard and buy everything he finds adequate enough for Zhenya (no matter how much his hands itch at him to grab everything). He's had Lilia and various stylists alike tell him that outfits can't be picked on the fly, not if you truly want to make an impression. Not that Zhenya wouldn't look cute in anything he'd put her in, but for her to shine above all others? Presentation, that's what he has to focus on.

But he remembers that Zhenya's never worn anything but her collar. If he tries to put her in a cute jacket without warning she's very likely to snap at him. He's sure of it. She's _his_ cat after all (and no, he's not going to think about what that says about _him_ ).

So he starts out small to ease Zhenya into it all.


End file.
